


The White Wolf and The Farm Animals

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: It is time for Steve to fulfill his promise to Loki, things go about as well as trying to get Bucky to give up sweets.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The White Wolf and The Farm Animals

Steve was considered a passionate person, he considered himself a caring person, he cared for just about everyone who didn't try to hurt or kill his family. He tried to reason with villains but sometimes it wasn't worth it.

Today was the day of Bucky's and Loki's appointment with the service dog agency. Steve was actively dreading this event but he agreed to help Loki. Plus Loki seemed desperate when he talked to him.

Steve had told Loki to meet him at the facility and he wasn't here. They were now late to the appointment and Bucky had became aggravated because he couldn't do much. The facility garage had to many sharp objects for him to be running around so Steve had him sit in the truck. He didn't want that and got frustrated. Steve kept his tablet in the front seat and turned off the tv in the headrest because he was escalating himself into a tantrum. So until he calmed himself, he was just sitting in his seat whining and rocking.

Finally the elevator door opened. Loki and Thor came.

"Forgive us for being late." Thor said. Steve slightly frowned.

"Did you bring what Bruce asked?"

"His medical records in perfect English."

"Okay, we need to go. We're late. Loki sit in the back, Thor in the front. Bucky?" Bucky looked at him. "Are you feeling better?" He nodded. "Okay, here's your tablet and headphones."

"Can I not sit next to him?" Loki asked.

"That's Harley's seat." Loki climbed back to the third row and Thor sat in the passenger seat. As they began driving, Bucky whined again and began chewing on his wrist. A frustrated bite. Steve reached back and gave him a few crackers. Brooklyn wasn't far, just two hour drive without traffic. But Bucky got very squirmy in hour long drives.

They made it to the building in time for Bucky to have another tantrum. Steve picked him up and carried him inside despite his attempts to get on the ground.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We had an appointment with Ms. Olivia an hour ago."

"And I figured this was the cause so I cleared my schedule." Ms. Olivia said coming from her office. "Is this a tantrum?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, all of you can come into my office. We renovated a few months ago so it's more sensory friendly." They all went to her office. Her office was brighter but it had softer lights and a quiet waterfall noise coming from somewhere. Bucky was more interested in the blocks on the wall.

"Down." Bucky said, patting his shoulder.

"Are you calmer?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. Steve put him on his feet, he went to the lights and stared.

"It's easy to play with. Just touch it." Ms. Olivia said. Bucky touched one and it turned white. "Now touch it again." Bucky touched it then it turned blue. He smiled, this was pretty cool. "All of those do that and I think there is four other colors."

"That is pretty cool, that can go in his sensory room." Steve said.

"Now while he is distracted, I can work on his case then we can work on you, Mr. Loki." Ms. Olivia smiled. Loki slightly frowned at her. "Okay, Steve tell me about Bucky's biting."

"It's something that bothers me a lot and I know it bothers him too. He bites when he's frustrated, going through a meltdown or sometimes when he's bored. But when he's going through a meltdown, it's the worst because he's biting so hard on his wrist that it bleeds and bruises."

"And it's just on his flesh arm?"

"Yes, occasionally he'll chew on his metal arm but I don't think he's getting that same sensation he's gets with the other."

"I get it." She got up and sat next to Bucky. She looked at his flesh arm, there were fresh bites that had already bruised. "I'm assuming this is the result of the tantrum earlier."

"Yeah, he got frustrated when I didn't let him walk around the facility garage. He did it again in the car, which bothers me because I can't keep looking back and put his arms down and he doesn't listen when I tell him to stop."

"Hm. He has access to his chewies?"

"Always."

"Okay, I think this is a result of his inability to communicate his feelings but that is a conversation with his therapist if you haven't had it already."

"We did, he think it's an oral fixation from his sensory issues. Giving himself relief from stress by causing himself pain. I don't like it but I understood when he explained it."

"And the goal is to use Harley as a blocking mechanism and sort of as distraction?"

"Yeah, my only concern is that she can't be near him during the meltdowns. He's violent, he'll hit and kick at her if she gets too close."

"Perfectly understandable. So what we can work on is using Harley as a distraction to prevent biting before he esclates to that point."

"Bucky escalates into a meltdown very fast. Every once in a while, he has a random meltdown."

"Then the best thing we can train on is blocking the biting during frustrating times. Now I hate to say this but I do want to see how he's bringing his arms up."

"You want me to purposefully frustrate him?"

"If you can." Steve sighed, Bucky was already on edge today so getting him frustrated wasn't going to be the problem. It was if his frustration boiled over to into a meltdown, then they would all be in trouble. Steve got up and pulled him away from the lights.

"No." Bucky whined.

"Come sit with me, please."

"No!" Bucky yelled. Steve picked him up then sat him on the couch. Bucky tried to escape his grasp but Steve held onto him. Bucky growled then bit on his wrist.

"Stop, I just want to talk to you." Steve said. Bucky flapped his hands then bit his wrist again.

"Okay, I got a plan. And this is sort of why I picked a great dane for him. So what I can do is train Harley to stand on her back legs and put her front legs on Bucky's elbows or shoulders. So when he comes up to bite his arm, her body will be in the way and pulling his arms down."

"Sounds good to me."

"First, I want to get Harley sitting in front of him." Steve stood Bucky up then got Harley sitting in front of him. "Now, this is where I question if Bucky will allow her in his space. I am going to teach up so she can get on his shoulders. Once they start getting it, we can call it hug Bucky." Steve nodded. Ms. Olivia got a bag of dog treats. "Okay, Harley up." She waved the treat in front of her and tried to get her up. It took a few minutes, but she eventually did stand on her back legs. "Good girl. Now this is something I recommend you do daily for at least ten to fifteen minutes just to get him used to her jumping around him." Steve nodded. Ms. Olivia got Harley two front paws and put her on Bucky's shoulders. Bucky whined when she panted in his face. He lightly pushed her away.

"That was expected."

"Yes, but as we work on it he'll be more accustomed to it." Steve nodded. Bucky went back to the lights. "Now Mr. Loki, you are looking for a seizure response dog."

"I want what Harley is."

"Harley is a psychiatric service animal with addition to being a seizure response animal."

"And?"

"You do not qualify for a psychiatric service animal, you just need a seizure response." Loki rolled his eyes. "Based on your medical records and what your therapist from Asgard has stated you do have mild to severe seizures. What your seizure dog will do is alert you before an oncoming seizure. They will try to make you sit down or push you away from anything dangerous. Once you have a seizure, the dog will get under your head and cushion you."

"That's not what Harley does."

"Harley does do a similar thing." Steve said.

"In Harley's case, she is trained to stay on his legs to prevent him from moving but you need a dog to get under your head. So this is where I ask you, do you have any family with allergies to dog dander?"

"I do not believe so."

"Okay, based on what you described your activity level, I think you could be paired with a labrador retriever, golden retriever or a poodle. Maybe a German shepherd if you are willing to wait another two months." Ms. Olivia showed him the pictures of the dogs. Loki looked at them then at Harley.

"These animals do not look like her."

"Harley was assigned to Bucky because Bucky needed a dog who was heavy and could match his energy. Harley was one of the less active dogs we had at the time. You are indeed lighter but you appear more active than him so you need a lighter dog more active breed. These three breeds are your top match."

"Whatever." Loki said. Ms. Olivia sighed. Steve had admit if he was in her place, he would have told him off but she was doing well.

"Brother please be rational about this." Thor said.

"They are the ones not being rational."

"They are only trying to help, please let them."

"Fine, I'll take the animal."

"Which one?" Ms. Olivia asked.

"Whichever is low maintenance."

"How much care are you willing to put in the animal? Because this animal will be with you for 24 hours a day, seven days a week. They are medical equipment."

"I do not want to clean after it or clean it in general. I do not want to exercise it. That is for lower class forms."

"Mr. Loki, if you are not willing to put effort into the care of your animal, I will not release any of my animals to you." Ms. Olivia frowned at him. Loki huffed then left the room.

"Excuse my brother." Thor went after him.

"That could have gone better." Ms. Olivia said.

"No, it couldn't have. He thought Harley was filthy animal when he first met her. So if he doesn't want to take care of the dog, I can't force him. Maybe Thor can talk some sense into him." Steve looked at Bucky, he was lazily playing with the lights now. He was tired. "We have to go."

"I understand, remember to work on having Harley standing around him and work on her being in his personal space. You can always video chat me if you don't want to do that two hour drive every few days, it will still count to her training hours."

"Okay, we can do that. Thank you. Come on, Buck." Steve said. Bucky whined then made grabby hands. Steve picked him up, Bucky laid his head on his shoulder. They went outside, Loki and Thor were arguing.

"This is for your wellbeing, you need to be more considerate." Thor argued.

"Nobody told me that I had to care for the animal." Loki argued back.

"Look, either you two are going to stop arguing and get in or you're flying back to Asgard, which is it?" Steve said.

"We will find our way home, thank you Captain."

"Why didn't you inform me that these creatures require so much care?" Loki said.

"Loki, dogs don't just magically take care of themselves. You have to feed them and provide for them." Steve sighed and rubbed his face. "Ms. Olivia didn't ask this but I'm going to, do you think a dog can survive on your planet?"

"I'm sure it can. Our atmosphere is about the same as Earth's." Thor said.

"I think you will do better living on Earth, Loki. Get an apartment or buy a small house." Far away from Bucky, but Steve didn't say that out loud.

"No."

"Well I tried. We're going home." Steve put Bucky in his seat, by the time they got home he should wake up. Hopefully they can get home before the surprise comes. After a two hour drive, Bucky woke up, very hungry and now having a hangry tantrum. Steve didn't have any snacks for him. Snacks was something Steve made sure he always had in the truck or in his book bag. There was nothing. Complete dad fail. Once they arrived home, Steve gave him four chicken tenders.

" _Mr. Rogers, your surprise has arrived_."

"Okay, let him in."

"Surprise?" Bucky tilted his head.

"Yeah, finish your last tender." While Bucky nibbled on his last tender, Steve went outside to welcome their surprise. Soon a truck and farm trailer came over the hill.

"Mr. Rogers."

"That's me, you must be Mr. Huntington."

"Yes sir, I got your farm animals. All have been vet checked. All are perfectly healthy."

"Good to know. You can drive through that side patch over there and I will pull in front of you." Mr. Huntington nodded and got back in his truck. Steve went back in the house, Bucky had finished his meal and now was searching for the surprise. "I know your curiosity is screaming right now, you can come see." Bucky grabbed his sippy cup and followed him outside. Steve opened the side garage and started the ATV. Bucky noticed the truck pulling up next to the side.

"That?"

"That is carrying the surprise." Steve helped Harley in the bed of the ATV and they drove to the barn.

Once they arrived, Steve had pulled off to the side and let Bucky sit in the ATV. Mr. Huntington pulled up next to the field.

"Okay, first off are your two sheep and two goats." He opened the trailer door and let out the sheep and goats to the field. All looked great and active. "And here are your four jersey cows. One steer, the darker red one, and the rest are heifers. All of them have had human contact since birth so if you call them or shake some grain, they'll come right to you." He opened the other trailer door, the cows ran out into the field.

"They all look good."

"And for your sheep, if they ever need to sheared, let me know. No charge."

"Thank you."

"This is your male. This is your female." He pointed to the sheep. Then the pointed to the goats. "This black and white goat is the girl, the brown and white is the boy, castrated as you asked."

"Thank you, this is just what we needed." Steve signed all the paperwork. Once everything was in order, they shook hands. Mr. Huntington got in his truck then left. Now Bucky was whining because he wanted to see. Steve unbuckled him. Bucky stared at the new animals.

"That?"

"These are our farm animals that I promised you when we moved. You liked them so much in Wakanda, so I figured why not. You can go see them, they're nice." Steve opened the gate and let him in. The sheep came to him first. "Do you want to name them?" Bucky frowned then shook his head. Steve petted the sheep then petted the cows. They were really friendly animals, their personality would probably show as they got more comfortable. Harley seemed to be okay with them.

They had access to a trough and they had access to the barn if they were ever hot or finding cover from the rain. The only thing Steve might need to invest in was a heating lamp and wood shavings.

Bucky just wasn't a fan yet. And that was okay, he was nervous around the animals in Wakanda then he loved them within five days. He just needed time. After Steve made sure they were all doing okay, they headed back to the house.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Room."

"You can go to your room, I'm not stopping you."

"Daddy, room."

"You can't go in my room." Bucky huffed angrily then flapped his arm. "You can't get frustrated when you don't get what you want and you can't go in my room because there an oil diffuser in there and you will most likely play with it."

"Daddy, Bucky room."

"You want me to go in your room with you?" Bucky nodded. "I need to fix dinner." Bucky whined. "Okay, I can warm up a pizza." Steve cut open the box pizza then put it in the oven. Bucky got his hand and they went in his room. Bucky led him to his sensory room then sat on his couch. Steve sat down and sighed. "Are you having a rough day?"

"No."

"Just clingy?" Bucky nodded. "I understand."

"'Oki doggy?"

"Loki is trying to find a service dog but he's being rather selfish about it."

"Bucky selfish?"

"No, you're not selfish. Stubborn yes, but not selfish."

"Why 'Oki doggy?"

"Loki has seizures and his doctors think he will benefit from a service animal. But until he comes to terms with that he has to take care of the dog, he won't get one."

"Uncle Thor, help?"

"Thor is his brother, not his caretaker. I am your caretaker and I am teaching you how to care for Harley. Loki has the capability to take care of himself, you do not. Yet." Bucky sighed then laid on Steve's lap. Steve scratched his head, today had been long, irritating but sort of exciting. Loki's problems weren't his problem, he did his part in bringing Loki to the place and now this was on Loki to do what was best for himself. This was out of Steve's hands. His focus was on his little growing family. And the pizza that cooking in his oven but still he was focused on his family first and foremost.

**Author's Note:**

> College for me begins on Monday. The first week usually isn't that bad but I will try to maintain my Friday schedule. I already have two maybe three ideas written down, so we shall see what happens.
> 
> On a more personal note, what is happening in the US is absolutely terrifying and I don't want to talk about it. Just know that I am terrified for this country this year.


End file.
